


EXO: The Party (Archived Texts From the Twitter AU)

by baechu_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Detectives, I will try to fill what I can, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Swearing, Violence, not even sure if itll make a coherent story, there also may be plot holes, there may be logical story errors, these are just the text portions from my twitter au, was a choose your own adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechu_12/pseuds/baechu_12
Summary: These are the combined text portions from my interactive Twitter AU: EXO: The Party. The AU is complete and you can view the whole thing @exotheparty. This is purely made for those who want to read it as a story, and also to add more to my works section.You are a pretty well-seasoned Private Investigator. You're called to the scene of a murder at the Byun mansion. Due to special circumstances, you are not able to receive outside help, nor collect scientific evidence.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those who are not familiar with this AU are able to understand this story pretty well. Thank you for reading!

-Approximately 7:45am.-

“Hello Detective, it’s been awhile” a familiar voice crackles over the phone speaker. It was your first call of the day and you were really not hoping for another club scandal case. 

“Yes it has ma’am, what can I do for you?” Comes your tired response. This woman and her antics were all too familiar with you and you were ready to get it done and over with.

“My son’s friend threw a party at the mansion, and I need you to handle a situation before it gets out of hand.” With her reply you figure it must be a situation where her precious son was caught drinking, but alas you must ask: 

“What kind of situation?”

“Don’t ask questions just get there immediately, we can’t have this hitting the blogs. And be sure that you handle it properly.” This time when she spoke, her voice was much more serious. What could her son have possibly gotten himself into this time around?

“Yes ma’am.” You manage to speak right before the line cuts off. With a click you set down the cheap office phone and swivel your chair to your new Detective’s Assistant. “Let’s go, this case is going to be huge if we don’t solve it quietly and immediately.” He nods and the two of you set off.

-Approximately 8:30am.-

The two of you get out of the cramped car, quickly making your way across the pavement and to the steps of the grand estate that say before you. The air was still moist from the thunderstorm last night and you could feel it begin to drizzle once more. 

“No one gets in or out, got it?” You look to your assistant and the cops lined at the door as well. 

“Got it!” They reply in almost perfect unison. One officer graciously opens the door for you and your assistant. Another cop stands behind the door and he greets you.

“You guys must be the detectives, come in.” He swings his arm open in an inviting gesture and you head into the house.

“The body was found in one of the guest rooms.” He informs you as the three of you make your way further into the foyer. Another cop joins the two of you. 

“Apparently the boyfriend had no idea she was dead, he even slept right next to her!” He scoffs. The group of you arrive at the opening mouth of the living room, spotted about were some of the men you assumed were the suspects. They turned their eyes in your direction and stared. 

“Do you have the suspect files?” You glance at the first cop. 

“Yes.” Comes his reply. He hands the case files over. 

“Take me to the body.” You command and the first cop nods, leading both you and your assistant up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

“Ever seen a dead body before?” You glance at your assistant. 

“No I have not, boss.” Comes his less than eager reply. You give him a bit of a curt smile. 

“Well today’s your lucky day.” The cop opens the door and you’re faced with the scene of a bedroom. Two men sit near the window, one appears to be consoling the other. Another man stands over the body, eyeing it carefully. Finally, one last man stands in the corner and his eyes are focused on you. That man you recognized. Sehun Oh. The heir of a very wealthy family who seemed to always end up in trouble. Another cop is present in the room, keeping a watchful eye of the suspects who inhabit it. 

You stroll over to the body, taking a quick glance over. You take note that the victim’s face has a small fracture on the nose. When you move the blanket, nothing significant catches your eye.

“Do they all look like this?” Asks your assistant. You just shake your head in response, returning the blanket to its original position and pulling away from the body. “Alright then. Let’s get to questioning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MRS. OH's GUIDELINES:  
> 1\. Absolutely no one may enter or exit the premise starting at 9:00AM. Any Individuals not involved with the case must leave at this time.  
> 2\. Absolutely no one outside of authorities, suspects, and the Oh family are to know of the situation.  
> 3\. Starting from 9:00AM, the case must be resolved within 24hrs in order to avoid public suspicion.   
> 4\. No evidence is permitted to leave the location. Only detective and assistant are permitted to handle any evidence.

Approximately 8:45am.

You take a seat across from Yixing Zhang. The two of you were sitting in a small seating area in order to keep the investigation private. 

“Thank you for your time, I understand this situation isn’t easy for all of you.” You say to him politely. He gives you a frank smile and nods his head. 

“Are you the one that usually takes care of Sehun’s scandals?” He asks with a soft voice. His intention was not to offend you. 

“Yes. Unfortunately; however, I’m here to ask you questions.” You get straight to the point, you know Mrs. Oh would want this solved ASAP. You merely picked Yixing Zhang as his suspect profile informed you that he was a doctor. You figured perhaps his skill set would allow a different analysis of the body and in addition, you figured he would be the most knowledgeable. “You seemed quite interested in the body earlier, what caught your interest?” You cross your legs and prepare your notes.

“Although the situation was quite startling, I was curious. I have an acquaintance who is a coroner, and they’ve told me a thing or two about examining a dead body.” He replies smoothly.

“Oh?” Your interest piques. It seems that your intuition was right to choose Yixing Zhang after all. “Can you tell me what you noticed?” He gives you a charming smile, seemingly eager to help. 

“Of course. I noticed that since there was lack of many physical signs of decay, that the victim must’ve died within the past 8ish hours, and it seems that rigor mortis had set in.” He informs you. You simply nod along to his explanation. 

“You seem oddly calm about this whole ordeal, Mr. Zhang.” You comment. He gives you another smile, maintaining eye contact with you.

“It’s merely my job to help people isn’t it?” He says. You just raise your brow and move on to the next question. 

“So, let’s say your assumption is correct, then the victim must’ve been murdered around let’s say about 12am. What happened at that time?” 

“Well at about 11:30pm, the power suddenly went out. I assume it was due to the thunderstorm. I was helping Kyungsoo clean the kitchen. At the moment he had cut himself on the knife he was cleaning, so I helped him take care of it then went to the bathroom to clean up my hands. I think the power finally came on at around 12:20? I can’t be 100% certain. We all had drunken quite a bit so I was inebriated.” He answers. You make a quick note that the murder must’ve happened when the power went out. Someone took this as an opportunity to commit a crime. 

“Did you perhaps notice anything else about the body?” You ask him, trying to weed out as much information from the doctor as possible.

“Hm, well she had her cellphone on the bed beside her, and her makeup was smeared.” He tells you. You jot down more notes.   
“One last question for now, Mr Zhang. Besides the power outage, did anything else strange happen last night?” 

“Aside from the power outage, there was an argument. Chanyeol got really heated when the victim announced she was dating Jongin.” He says oh so innocently. “Unfortunately I don’t remember much detail wise but he was very, very upset.” He leans forward a bit after he finishes his sentence. “Do you think he could’ve done it?” 

After questioning Yixing, you returned to the bedroom to confirm what he had said about the body as you had only taken a quick glance. At closer inspection, you noticed she was not wearing makeup, and her cell phone wasn’t beside her on the bed. Did he lie to you? 

Approximately 9:00am.

You had received another call from Mrs. Oh. She ordered that the police men head outside to guard the premise while you, your assistant, and the suspects remained indoors. She sure wasn’t making this easy on you. 

All of the suspects finally gathered in the living room where your assistant could keep an eye on them as you questioned the rest. 

You could choose to investigate one of the remaining three from earlier, but your interest had been piqued by Yixing. Chanyeol might also be a likely suspect.


	3. Chapter 3

-Approximately 9:10am.-

After spending a few moments to look over your notes and the profiles, you decided it would be time to talk to Jongin Kim. You had some suspicions that needed confirming, and when you called for him to follow you to the private sitting area, you had not expected to turn around and see Jongdae Kim standing there instead. 

“Did I not speak clearly enough? I asked for JongIN.” You emphasize the IN of his name. Jongdae merely sits in one of the chairs and smiles up at you.

“I wanted to talk to you first.” He says with a bit of a sultry tone. Dear God, he’s not going to try and woo you is he? You roll your eyes and take the seat across from him. 

“Listen, I don’t have a lot of time to waste, so make it quick.” You snip at him. He just lets out a small chuckle. 

“Usually when I’m alone with someone they say the opposite. But alas, it is my duty to please you in the end.” Was it too late to ask your assistant to drag him out? “Listen, I don’t know what Yixing told you about Jongin to make you suspect the poor kid, but I want to help clear the waters for him.” The shift in his tone was almost neck breaking quick. 

“Go on.” You prepare your notes. You weren’t sure how much you were ready to trust Jongdae, but it seems he is eager to talk. 

“Last night, about 10:00pm the girl and Jongin announced they were dating. I remember quite a bit from the event despite drinking quite a bit. Chanyeol got pissy yaddah-yaddah. Afterwards Jongin was really really upset. While I was cleaning the bar, probably about 10:30ish, he came to me and wanted to drink more. I didn’t push him much to talk, he just poured it all out. The poor kid had no idea she was stringing along Chanyeol like a lovesick puppy and-“ 

“Hold on,” you had to stop him before he continued. “What’s the deal with Chanyeol?” You ask. 

“Oh. That bitch has been leading him on for months. Pardon my language, but the term is appropriate. He nearly busted a blood vessel when they announced the relationship. Anyways, Jongin drank so much he basically blacked out. When the power went out, I decided to let him rest while I tried to find the power box.” He leaned back in his chair, letting his head roll back and expose some peculiar markings on his neck. You finish writing notes and look up to him, your eyes catch those marks.

“What’s with the marks on your neck?” You ask, a serious tone lacing your voice. His eyebrows raise in amusement as he lets out a loud guffaw. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never seen hickies, love?” His flirtatious nature was back. The comment made you a bit flustered as you had not realized that those were in fact, very distinctly, hickies on his neck. 

“As a detective I need to make sure I make note of every detail.” You reply to him, hiding your absolute embarrassment. 

“Well, is there anything else you’d like to know? Perhaps my personal number?” You scoff at his lame pick up line.

“I don’t think I need to ask you anything else.” You tell him and shoo him away with your hand. 

“Alright alright. Just go easy on that kid. He’s had a tough night and morning.” With that he sends you a wink and a flying kiss and leaves the area. Could you really take anything he says seriously? 

-Approximately 9:30am.-

You ask for your assistant to get Jongin. While you were organizing your notes, he came shuffling in, his eyes glued to the floor as he took his seat across from you.

“I know it’s been a rough time for you.” You start off a bit sympathetically. “I just need to ask you a few questions so we can figure this out, ok?” You soften your voice for him and this causes him to look up at you. You suppose he wasn’t expecting you to be gentle on him. Maybe if you had interrogated him first, you wouldn’t feel as much sympathy as you do now. However, what Jongdae had said to you made you figure that he wasn’t going to respond well to harsh interrogation. 

“Can you tell me what you did around 10:30pm?” You prompt him gently. He looks down from your face and into his hands. 

“I don’t remember what happened that night.” He speaks in a soft tone. “I just know that I woke up, and-“ his voice cracks and it cuts his words off. You look around you for some tissues and instead settle for giving him your personal stash of tissues from your bag. 

“Have you taken medicine?” You ask, trying to draw the subject away from the events of this morning. He nods his head in response, still not looking up to make eye contact. Most of the suspects were probably hungover, but if Jongdae’s testimony was correct, this poor guy was in a whole other world of pain. 

As much as you wanted answers, your suspects needed to be cared for first and foremost. 

“Have you guys eaten yet? Any of you?” Jongin shakes his head. “Let’s get this over with quickly and then get food prepped for you all. Is there anything you can tell me about the victim that might help us with the case?” 

“She caused a lot of trouble. She was usually very sweet to me though, and I fell for her quickly. Last night was supposed to be a party for just us guys, I don’t know why she suddenly wanted to announce our relationship to them. She almost never wanted anything to do with my friends.” His voice was a bit dry and choppy, but you could make out most of what he was saying. You figured that for now, that was good enough, and now your priority was to get all the men fed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Approximately 10:00am.-

When Kyungsoo leaves the living room to go cook, you follow him. Intending to help him, but also ask a few questions. You didn’t want to bother the others until they had some food in their stomach. 

“Mind if I help out?” You ask him as you enter the kitchen. He was already reaching for a few ingredients when you came in. 

“I don’t mind.” Comes a straight forward reply from him. He doesn’t face you as he continues to pull ingredients from the cupboards. 

“What’s on the menu, chef?” You say with a bit of humor to your tone. He gives you a quick side eye. 

“Cut up the fruit.” He says and points to some strawberries and bananas. You nod obediently and move to the chopping board to do as he asks.

“Could I ask you a few questions while we’re alone here?” You start to peel the bananas.

“What do you need to know?” He questions with a gruff voice. 

“I need to know what you did last night from about 10:30pm and on-wards.” You take a glance over at him while he mixes ingredients. Without looking at you he replies with another straightforward answer.

“Cleaning.” 

“And what about when the power went out?” You look to his hands. One of them had a band-aid on the pad of his thumb. 

“The noise from the thunder and the lights suddenly going out startled me. I was washing a knife and I had accidentally sliced my thumb here.” He pauses from his mixing for a moment to point out the wound to you. “Luckily Yixing was there to take care of if.” 

“What did you do after he fixed it up?” 

“I tried to clean up the area with the light from my phone. Eventually Baekhyun got the power working again at 12:10am. He invited us to stay the night when we gathered back together, and then I returned to finish cleaning the kitchen. I went to bed finally at about 12:50am.” You watch him as he uses the batter he made to spread onto the pan in a big thin circle. 

“What did the victim do around 10:30pm?” With both Yixing and Kyungsoo’s alibis officially aligned, you felt that you could finally push a little deeper. 

“After the stunt she pulled. She went upstairs to a guest bedroom to cool off. That’s what she had told us anyways.” 

“Was she upstairs the rest of the night then?”   
“Yeah.” He answers as he pulls the first crepe from the pan, and then continues to make more. You put the cut strawberries and cut bananas into two different bowls, and then turn your body fully around to watch him. “During the blackout, I heard someone go up the stairs.” Before you know it, he was looking directly at you with piercing eyes. “I don’t keep up with anyone’s drama, nor do I care for a lot of it, but I know there’s more to this story than some of the others might be letting on.” He says firmly as his eyes are locked with yours. So you had to ask him, you absolutely had to ask one of them.

“Then who do you suspect right now?” 

“Chanyeol Park.” Comes his brutally honest reply. 

-Approximately 10:45am.-

Once breakfast was done the group of you sat around in the dining room. Kyungsoo had made enough crepes for both you and your assistant. The meal went achingly slow and awkwardly silent. You were watching each of them closely. Some of them, particularly Chanyeol and Junmyeon, avoided your gaze. 

After breakfast, you knew you had to continue your interrogations, for now, you just enjoyed the food.


	5. Chapter 5

-Approximately 11:30am.-

As Kyungsoo cleaned up the breakfast mess, you looked at Minseok and motioned at him to follow you. He understood immediately. He stood up and marched behind you as you led him to the all familiar private sitting area. Once the two of you had taken your seats, you wasted no time. 

“You seem eager to tell me something, General.” You begin. 

“You hadn’t questioned me sooner, nor do I think this information was ever relayed to you. I am the victim’s cousin.” He states clearly. This took you a bit by surprise, none of the suspects had mentioned this before, and that information was never on the suspect files. Was someone trying to keep that information from you? Why? 

You chalked it down to simply being the fact that the cops weren’t very competent in information gathering as they probably weren’t used to a murder in such an affluent and crime-less area. 

Nonetheless, you would think that establishing any relatives to the victim would be important, no?

“Before you ask, her family is aware of the situation. I’ve been keeping in touch with them throughout the investigation.” You nod at him. 

“I assume then, you’re a bit more knowledgeable about the victim?” 

“Of course. Our families were very close together while growing up.” He answers very formally, yet still managed to maintain a sense of friendliness. 

“Then can you tell me how a situation like this could happen? From the information that I gathered, she wasn’t exactly invited to the party.” 

“From very young she was always a troublemaker. She would steal candy from others, including myself, she would tug on other girls’ hair to make them cry. Anything to be the center of attention. Her parents spoiled her greatly as she was the only child. However when she started high school, it got a little problematic. I worried a lot for her and tried to look out for her, but once she discovered the world of dating, she only sought to cause more trouble.

She was the type of girl who would string along multiple boys at once. When there was someone who didn’t particularly like her company, or someone that rejected her, she would go out of her way to try and ruin that person. Of course, as you know, high school is a breeding ground for these kinds of things, and it only fueled her thirst to be the center of attention. 

Sehun went to the same high school as her. He was a year younger than her and for the most part avoided her. I don’t know much about their relationship, but she would often tell me about a guy from a younger grade who constantly caught her attention. 

As the older sibling-figure I tried to look out for her. I warned her to stay out of trouble and saved her ass multiple times when she would go out under age drinking with her friends. When I started to fit into my own friend group, they would push me for information about her sometimes. I warned them of course. I told them she was not the kind of girl you should be involved with at all. Alas I couldn’t save all of them, hell, I couldn’t save her either.

They blamed all their relationship problems with her on me. When I started talking to these guys here, I never told them I had a younger female cousin. I kept it from them until the day Chanyeol met her. Since Jongdae and Baekhyun are closer to Chanyeol, I can only guess what happened between them. I told him, I told them all again, that she wasn’t a person you wanted to get involved with, because people do stupid things for love, and better than anyone else, she knew that.” 

You were writing so much your hand started to cramp. You almost regretted not talking to him earlier, but then again, you never really felt like you had the chance to talk to him. Your mind had to take a second to reel all the information in. You looked at Minseok again, and you noticed how much he started to slouch from his very upright position. It takes you a moment to finally come to the realization that he probably never allowed himself a moment to grieve. 

He was the eldest, he sat there quietly any time you saw him, with his straight posture and his cold eyes. He grew up with the victim. He was her family, and he never had the chance to give himself a moment to grieve. 

“Listen, Minseok. I just want one last thing from you. I need you to tell me what you did from about 10:30pm last night and onwards.” You say to him a bit softer than you intended, but he still took you seriously nonetheless. 

“After the dating announcement, I wasn't terribly surprised. I knew she had something going on with Jongin, but I didn’t expect it to come this quick. When Chanyeol started arguing with her, I knew almost instantly that she came to this party to mess with him. Afterwards, she went up to one of the guest rooms to cool off. When mostly everyone dispersed around 10:30, I went upstairs too to talk to her. She seemed a bit angry, and kind of sad. I kept asking her why she would do this, and she finally snapped and said it was all his fault. I then asked if it was Chanyeol’s fault. No, she said it was Sehun’s fault.” 

“Sehun? Why would it be his fault?” You tilt your head. 

“Hell if I know. She said that he didn’t care about what happened and it pissed her off. Then I thought, perhaps she was trying to make Sehun jealous? I left her alone to cool off after that. She didn’t want to talk to me anymore anyways. She told me to leave so I did. I went outside of the house to get out of that atmosphere. I took a smoke break. I don’t often do it, only when I’m stressed. I noticed the power go out. I decided to stay outside, however. I figured it would be back on soon and when it was, I would go back in.” 

“So you stayed outside while everything happened?” You prompt him. 

“Yes.” He responds. 

“While it was thunder-storming?” You confirm. 

“Yes.” He answers again. “I know it might seem a bit far-fetched, but it’s solely the truth.” You didn’t know whether or not you wanted to believe him, but it seemed he had no pent up aggression against his cousin. He gave you as much information as he could, and it was strange that his alibi was simply, ‘I stayed outside.’ However, with no other evidence to refute or confirm, you finally sent him off. 

“Go take some time for yourself.” You had told him, and so he did.


	6. Chapter 6

-Approximately 12:10pm.-

Junmyeon was your next target. He was the only one who hadn’t said anything to you at all besides a polite nod and wave when you first arrived. When he sat across from you in the sitting area he refused to make eye contact. Now you know for sure he is guilty of something.

“You did something you shouldn’t have, didn’t you?” Is the first thing you say to him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ he fumbles for his pockets, you spotted the sweat beading his forehead from the sheer nervousness. You weren’t quite sure what you were expecting him to pull out of his pockets, but it certainly wasn’t a cellphone. He hands it over to you, still avoiding your eyes. You take the phone, was this his phone, or..? 

“I took it while you were talking with Yixing.” He admits. “It’s her phone.” He pauses and fiddles with his fingers. “I wanted to figure out what was going on, I didn’t really think of the consequences, I’m sorry.” He apologizes once again. 

“How did you take this while I was talking to Yixing? My assistant was guarding the bedroom door.” You eye the phone carefully. 

“The bedroom to the left. It connects to the bedroom via a bathroom. I know this because I slept in that room last night.” That made you think for a moment. If Yixing wasn’t lying about the phone then...

“Was she wearing makeup when you went in there?” He seems taken aback by the question. 

“Makeup? Yeah I think so, I don’t really remember though.” He rubs his neck. “I’m forgetful about details like that.” He admits. You look down to the victim’s phone. Why was this nosy guy so interested in her phone? When you tried to open the phone, it was locked. There was a password you needed to figure out for it. 

“You don’t know the password do you?” You ask and he shakes his head. A bit unsatisfied and a little frustrated, you just shove the phone into your own pocket. “Fine then. What did you do around 10:30pm last night and on-wards?” 

“Frankly, I was exhausted. The whole situation was mentally exhausting, so I went to bed.” He says simply. 

“You slept? Through to the next morning?” You ask, a bit baffled by the simplicity of his alibi. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” You let out a sigh of displeasure and straighten your back. 

“Very well. Then tell me how much you know about the victim.” You didn’t know if you could 100% believe this man. He hid evidence from you, and his alibi was just a little too fishy. 

“Well, we had a few mutual friends, and she was a student for my class last semester. She didn’t really do any classwork and didn’t seem that interested in my lessons. It’s a miracle she was able to pass.” 

“Did you know she was coming tonight?” 

“Not at all. I didn’t know why she showed up until she announced the dating news. I’d like to say I’m usually pretty involved in my friend’s lives, but I really didn’t see that coming.” There was a glint of something in his eye. Was he withholding information from you? Or was he still coping with her death? 

“Well, it appears that we have nothing else to talk about here.” You tell him, a little bit pissed off from how fruitless the interrogation was. He leaves silently and you’re left in the sitting area completely frustrated. 

Now, you’re left with three suspects. Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. Who should you call in next?


	7. Chapter 7

-Approximately 12:30pm.-

You were fiddling with the phone when Baekhyun sat down. He too glances down at the phone. 

“I didn’t interrupt an important phone call did I?” He jokes lightly. You shake your head and shove the phone back into your pocket, you then pick up your notes. That damn phone was still bothering you to no end, for now however, you needed to stick to the questioning. 

“When did the party start?” You jump right into it.

“Questioning already? No formalities?” He beats with you again. You just look at him dead in the eye, after Jongdae you didn’t want to fool around too much. “Ok, ok. I’ll cut to the chase. The party started at 7pm.” You begin to take your notes.

“Yixing came a bit earlier to help me set up, and I think the latest to arrive was probably Jongdae. Can you believe that guy? He came with those nasty hickies all over his neck, didn’t bother hiding them either.” He clicks his tongue. God, the last thing you wanted to hear about were those goddamn hickies again.

“Anyways, dinner was at about 8:30pm-ish? Then Jongdae started serving drinks not too much later.” He adds. You nod along. 

“Then what?” 

“Well... I’m sure you know.” He stares at you intently. “That stupid dating announcement. She really came to an event for Chanyeol to announce that she was dating Jongin?? Is she serious?” He sits back in his seat, lays his head back and lets out a deep breath. 

“Listen.” He situates himself again so he’s staring at you with that intense gaze of his once more. “I don’t think any of what the others said or will say will truly bring to light of what the situation was. Chanyeol met her when he was in a vulnerable time in his life. They hit it off almost instantly I tell you. But suddenly something happened and then it spiraled downhill.

I think it’s fair to say the relationship was really toxic. She took advantage of how much he cared about her, and when he decided he didn’t want to deal with it, she’d suck up to him again and the cycle would continue.” You really weren’t expecting this tangent but you weren’t arguing with it. 

“Did they ever date?” You decide to ask. 

“No. It’s like she was allergic to commitment or something. She had no problem giving him hope for a relationship though, she’d say something like ‘I want to settle down with you one day, Yeollie’ and then he’d get excited and then a few days later he catches her doing it with his coworker or something.” You wince a bit at the mental image but nonetheless all information is important. 

“You seem to know a lot about this.” You comment. 

“Of course, I’m his closest friend.” He responds matter-of-factly. 

“I know we got a bit off track here, but the power went out at about 11:30pm right? What were you doing before then?” You try to get the conversation back up to speed. Although appreciative for the information, you wanted to finish these interviews. 

“Chanyeol, Sehun, and I played pool in my game room. It’s quite nice if you get a chance to look around. I have a lot of neat equipment.” He remarks. “Of course when the power went out we couldn’t play anymore, so I went to go to the broker. At first I tried flipping the switches a few times, and then I googled what was going on, and then I flipped them a bit more, and then suddenly the lights were on.” 

“What was the time that the power came on?” 

“Oh about 12:10am. Might’ve been closer to 12:15am. Jongdae had come down right before the power came on. I think he might’ve gotten lost trying to look for the broker. Then, everyone except Jun and the victim, came back to the living room. I invited them to stay the night and after some internet surfing, I think I went to bed at like 1am.” Man, he can really talk. You look at your notes, and by now you have a fairly established timeline thanks to Baekhyun. 

“One more question, Baekhyun, before you go.” 

“What’s up?” His head perks when you say his name, almost like a dog. 

“Who would you say knows your house layout the best?” You ask.

“Me, of course, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, maybe even Kyungsoo. Though, can I really say Jongdae? He didn’t even remember where my power box was.” He laughs at his own joke and you just shake your head. 

“Thank you for your time, Baekhyun.” 

“The pleasure was mine, although I wish we hadn’t met under these circumstances.” He gives you a bit of a grim smile before exiting the area. He seemed to really care about his friend, and that was a bit admirable. Perhaps he was the type of friend who covers up for his friend’s murder?


	8. Chapter 8

-Approximately 1:00pm.-

You called Chanyeol in. He came in a bit slouched over and took a seat across from you. He keeps looking at his hands. 

“Hey.” You call for his attention. He looks up at you with his wide eyes. Lord, his eyes puffy as hell. His hair was completely disheveled, his lips dry, and his nose red. He was, undoubtedly, an emotional wreck. 

“Let’s start this off easy. What did you do at 11:30pm and 12:10 am?” You prepare yourself to take notes. 

“Well, Sehun, Baekhyun, and I played pool up until the power outage, I’m sure he told you that, and uhm, frankly, I get kinda scared during thunderstorms...” he rubs his neck a bit sheepishly. “I know I’m a bit of a coward, but it’s true. Sehun went off on his own, he said he had to use the bathroom or something. Baekhyun... had left to fix the power.” He looked down at his hands again. “I know this is gonna sound dumb but, I went into another one of the guest rooms and, well, I cried.” He shrinks up a bit. “I-I know that sound suspicious! But it’s true!” He was quick to defend himself though. 

“After the events of last night, and then with the power off, and the lightning storm, I felt like a loser and went to cry by myself. Dumb right?” He adds. Boy, you thought Jongin was the only sensitive one. That means you would have to take it a bit easy on the poor guy. 

“Trust me, it’s not as lame as Mr. Junmyeon Kim just saying he went to sleep.” You joke with him a bit, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. The seemingly dark cloud that was hanging over his head lifted a bit, his head perked up to look at you in surprise at the unexpected joke. His lips quirk and he lets out a small laugh.

Mission accomplished. 

“Now, Chanyeol, I heard you and the victim had a lot of history together huh?” He nods, seemingly a bit more willing to talk.

“I first met her when I was 18 and a novice tattoo artist. I worked with an older friend of mine back in the day. She came in pretty late one night and wanted a tattoo. Except, well, she was 17. I couldn’t really give it to her without her parents supervision. So, she flirted and bribed, and eventually I gave in.” You nod along to his story, it seemed accurate to her described character. 

“So, that brings me to last night, what did you argue with her about?” You ask. 

“Ah, that.” His shoulders tense a bit and his eyes briefly look away. “I told her to leave Jongin alone and to not drag him into any of this. Then, when she said she was genuinely and actually in love with him, I asked her why she came to the party to announce their stupid dating news. She could’ve just held her own party, or told us over text like she usually does.

She said Jongin invited her which I knew was a total lie. She probably heard about it through the grapevine or something and pressured him to taking her. So, I called her out on her lie and she just, stormed off.” He ruffles his hair a bit and sighs. 

“Can I ask you something?” Your sudden curiosity hits. He nods and mutters a soft ‘of course.’ “Was she wearing makeup last night?” He tilts his head slightly and furrows his brows. 

“Of course she was. She was really finicky about her makeup all the time. Whenever she went to fuck up someone’s life she made sure it was extra pristine too. Why do you ask?” He turns the question back to you. You lean back in your seat. Well goddamn, Yixing had told the truth then. 

“Just clearing some suspicions. Another question if you will,” you pause and take the victim’s phone out of your pocket and hold it out. “Do you know her password?” He stares at the phone, dumbfounded. 

“No. She never trusted me. I think I can recall some of the numbers I’ve seen of her type. Jongin might have a better idea of what it is though.” He answers you. You simply nod and put the phone back in your pocket. 

“Alright, I think that’s it for now. Thank you for your cooperation. If you could let Sehun know I’m ready for him, that would be great.” You give him a small smile and he returns it. He stands up, waves goodbye, then leaves the area.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your assistant brings you an article depicting an event from two years ago. It's about Oh Sehun and a mysterious woman getting into a verbal disagreement. You recognize it as something you helped cover up.

-Approximately 1:45pm.-

The article was sitting on your lap when Sehun walked in. You were looking at it instead of him. You forgot about this, this was one of the first scandals Mrs. Oh had hired you to cover up. He clears his throat loudly, tearing your attention away from the paper. You set it down and look at him.

“Sorry.” You apologize quickly. He doesn’t even bother to say anything in response and just stares at you. “Let’s get started then. May I ask what you were doing between 11:30pm and 12:10am last night?” 

“Why did you interrogate me last?” He doesn’t answer you. Of course he wasn’t going to make this easy for you, you really should’ve expected that. You shrug. 

“It seemed logical to talk to the others first.” You answer, although a bit unsure on your own thoughts. He scoffs a bit at your reply, not believing it. 

“Be honest. Do you suspect that I killed her?” You look from him, to the article, to your hands, and then back to him. Did you suspect him?

Surely he got into a lot of scandals, but that was mostly his friends getting him in trouble, or just him being a normal ass young adult. If you thought about it, he was never really the type of person who would harm someone else. He just did things his way for the most part. 

Your mind wanders to the article your assistant brought in. That was one of the only circumstances where Sehun seemed a bit more angry and violent. Even then he didn’t really land a finger on the woman. Did you trust Sehun? 

You decide then and there that yes, you do trust him. You trust that he would tell you the truth and that he wouldn’t commit a crime like this. 

“No.” You answer in complete and utter honesty. He seems a bit taken back at your answer, and then it dawns on you that perhaps he doesn’t trust you. Why would he? You’re basically a glorified babysitter, no? He doesn’t seem to question your honesty though. 

“Then I will tell you the article on your lap, is in fact related to the victim.” This man sure has the eyes of a hawk. “She has asked me to date her. I said no. So she over reacted and threw a fit in front of everyone in hopes that I would get in trouble.” The eyes that were on the article were now looking straight into your own. 

“She didn’t get what she wanted though. She didn’t get the publicity she wanted because someone had shut her down before it even made headlines. That lead her to think of something even more cruel. She used to get along with my friends pretty well. Although still a bit flirtatious she was never outright vicious. After I turned her down it seemed that she had formed a sort of vendetta against all of us.” He crosses his arms in front on him and leans back a bit. “I think that’s what finally made her go batshit insane.” He simply shakes his head at his own words. 

“You knew her since high school, right?” You ask and he nods. 

“Unfortunately yes. I think she was interested in me then, but I had heard a lot of talk about the kind of person she was so I actively avoided her.” He answers. “Sadly for me, she’s a persistent person who likes to insert herself into any situation.” 

“Then can I ask you what happened last night?” You don’t know why you were so nervous to ask this question. Maybe you felt as if you were prodding him too much. 

“I played pool with Chanyeol and Baekhyun around 10:30. When the power went out I took the chance to go take a piss.” You wince a bit at his vulgar wording but let him continue nonetheless. 

“When I came back to the game room they were both gone and so I settled myself on one of the couches. When the power turned back on, I headed back to the living room and on my way I saw Jongin passed out on a bar stool. It looked like he had decided to drink his problems away so I woke him up. After that Baekhyun invited us to stay the night, Jongin went to go to bed and so did I.” 

You nod along to his story and when he finishes he allows you to finish taking notes before saying anything else. 

“If I were you, I’d inspect that bedroom more.” He says. 

“You think I’m not thorough?” You challenge a bit and he laughs at you. That was rare. 

“I just think that whoever did it, is trying to hide evidence from you.” He responds simply. 

“No shit.” You say, but not necessarily in a harsh way. The both of you kinda give each other amused smirks and you put the article back into it’s folder. You debate with yourself for a second before pulling out the victim’s phone and setting it on the small table in front of you. 

“You wouldn’t by chance know the passcode?” His eyes move from you to the phone. He doesn’t even bother picking it up before responding. 

“Try entering my birthday.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were able to successfully open the phone, (images on the twitter). You check the text conversations.  
> Messages to Chanyeol depict a toxic relationship, the victim being the perpetrator.  
> Messages to Sehun depict an obsessive relationship, the victim being the obsessive and borderline stalker one.  
> Messages to Jongin depict a sickeningly sweet relationship, Jongin being absolutely smitten by the victim.  
> Messages to Junmyeon depict a hook-up relationship between teacher and student, the victim being the one to initiate relations.  
> Messages to Minseok depict a give and take relationship, the victim constantly borrowing money and other services from her cousin while giving nothing in return. In addition, Minseok finds out about the relationship between her and Junmyeon.
> 
> Mrs. Oh calls you once again, giving you a warning that the time has been shortened to 12 hours. The Investigation must finish by 9:00pm tonight.

-Approximately 2:30pm.-

Time was starting to pass by too quickly for your liking. You had to search the victim’s room again. There has to be something you missed. You went inside and started rummaging around. You checked the bed again, you didn’t feel too bad as you moved the body to look underneath and all around it. 

Something is missing... something is missing.

You look under the bed. Nothing. The night stand? Nothing. You look around you for a moment. In a last ditch effort you check the dresser, still nothing. 

“Having trouble, detective?” You didn’t hear the door open at all in your rush to find any sort of evidence. The new time limit was making you extra anxious. You look over and Sehun stands in the doorway. 

“Can’t find the stupid murder weapon.” You huff. 

“Maybe you’re not looking for the right thing.” He quips at you. You roll your eyes and walk back to the bed to look at the body again. 

The only real physical injury was the fracture on her nose. Perhaps she was poisoned...?

“I can tell you for sure that last night, before she went up to her room, her nose was fine.” Sehun speaks from behind you. He too was looking at the body. Ah, perhaps someone punched her? “Listen, I cant do all the work for you, I don’t know what happened either.” You wave off his snide remarks and look closer.

You lift her hand to check for any injuries and notice some small tufts of fabric under her fingernails. 

“Sehun, who wore red last night?” You look at him. He looks from the victim’s hand and then to you. 

“Well Junmyeon wore a sweater vest with some red on it, Jongdae and Baekhyun both wore red pull-overs, and I think Chanyeol had some red on too.” He spoke a bit slower, as if his own mind was working too. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of the connecting bathroom already?” He asks you and you nod.

“Junmyeon had to have heard something if he went to bed early right?” 

“I wouldn’t rely too much on that guy, he forgets a lot, especially if he’s had a drink or two.” You huff in response to him and crouch down to look under the bed again. You hear Sehun shuffling a bit and you stand up once more when you can’t find anything. 

You look at Sehun as he pulls up something from in between head board and the bed. A rectangle of fabric. A pillowcase. You look at the bed again, there were no pillows without a pillow case, but then you recall that in the dresser there were clean pillowcases all ready to use. 

Sehun turns the pillow case around and the two of you spot the makeup. 

“So it appears that she died from suffocation then. By pillow.” The thought was a bit amusing to you, but it was possible. Especially with how dense those damned luxurious pillows are. 

Like one would test the waters, Sehun grabbed one of the pillows and held it up to his face. The sight was quite humorous and you let out a bit of a giggle. He removes his face from the pillow and gives you a look. Then he puts it back on the bed. 

“Murder weapon acquired, thanks to me.” Sehun says a bit pompously. You just roll your eyes at him. 

“The blackout was about 40 minutes. Killing her alone would’ve probably taken 10 or less.” You tap your chin thoughtfully. 

“Well, who still has a fuzzy alibi?” He asks. 

“Everyone but Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Jongin it seems. Everyone else was left to be alone basically.” 

“You still have until tomorrow, right?” 

“No, your mother called and said it needs to be tied up by tonight.” You run your hand through your hair and think for a minute. 

“Sounds about right. Why don’t we search somewhere else then?”

-Approximately 3:00pm.-

You open the door to the bathroom connecting the victim’s room and Junmyeon’s room. Sehun follows you in and the two of you look around for anything significant. You open the trash can by the toilet and spot something inside. When you look closer, you realize that these were what the criminal used to wipe off the makeup from the victim. 

You frown, was that it then? You already figured the criminal had cleaned off the makeup by this point. I suppose that just confirmed it. You stand up and straighten out your clothes. 

“Anything?” Asks Sehun. 

“Nothing I didn’t already figure out.” You reply, a bit defeated. 

“Why look at you, smarty pants.” He mutters sarcastically. You give him a look and the two of you exit the bathroom and decide to peek in Junmyeon’s room. “Do you suspect him?” Comes Sehun’s voice again.

“Not sure. Isn’t it kind of weird that he just came up here and slept peacefully through the night though?” You start looking around the room. 

“Do you think he actually holds any animosity against her though?” He looks with you. 

“If those texts got out he could lose his livelihood you know. That university doesn’t take scandals lightly, you should know that.” You remark. You can hear a scoff from his side of the room. You peek inside the dresser and in one of the drawers you spot an argument sweater vest with reds, blues, and other colors. You take it out and look at Sehun.

“Is this sweater vest he wore last night?” You call out to him. He looks up at you from the floor, he was currently looking under the bed. 

“Ah. Yes. Ugly isn’t it?” You snicker a bit at his comment. 

“I don’t think there’s enough red in this thing to compare to what was under the victim’s fingernails.” You fold it back up neatly and put it back in the dresser.

“Well. I’ve found nothing.” He stands up. 

“I haven’t found much either. Is there another room you suggest we check before I search out the rest of the house?” You watch him carefully. 

“The game room, perhaps.” He answers, a bit too coolly. 

“Sehun, I want to ask you something.” His sharp gaze turns to you after grazing over the room one last time. “There’s someone on your mind, isn't there?” The slight clench in his jaw shows his uncertainty, and the way his eyes flick to the side for a brief second gives away that there is in fact someone on his mind. 

“Any suspicions I might have, have yet to be confirmed by anything.” You think for a moment about his reply. You weren’t quite sure what to make of it. “Let’s go check the game room.” He says, interrupting your thoughts.

-Approximately 3:30pm.-

The two of you headed down the stairs and were about to make your way to the gaming room, when Jongdae called out to the two of you. 

“Ah, there you two are! Kyungsoo made some lunch, you should come eat.” He flashes his devilish smile. You look at Sehun, who stood there coldly. You look back to Jongdae who was still looking at you expectantly, and before you could answer he reached out and grabbed your arm.

“Come, you cant investigate on an empty stomach can you?” The two of you really had no choice but the follow now and so you let yourself be dragged to the dining room.

The others looked up at you. Your assistant looked up at you too with a sheepish smile. Through this action, you figured they bribed him with delicious food. 

You sat down next to your assistant and in front of you there was already a plate set up. You look at Kyungsoo who was still watching you.

“Thank you.” You nod your head in his direction. He nods and continues to eat his own food along with the rest. 

“Find anything interesting so far?” Asks Jongdae. 

“Plenty.” You reply. You look at Jongdae and your eyes linger on him for a bit. You knew he was a bit friendlier than the others, but it still came across as suspicious to you. 

“Were you able to open the phone yet?” Junmyeon speaks up. When you look at him, you could’ve sworn you saw sweat drop from his forehead. He was just that nervous. 

“Yeah.” You give him a knowing look. “I was able to read through some of the messages.” You remark to him. Junmyeon sinks a bit in his seat and looks away from you, completely guilty. 

“How were you able to open the phone..?” Jongin’s voice pipes in. “She never told me her password.” A small pout was evident on his lips. At this point, you wondered if any of them knew. You looked at Sehun as if to ask him mentally. He wasn’t looking back at you though. 

Did you want to tell them about the relationship between Sehun and the victim?


	11. Chapter 11

-Approximately 3:45pm.-

You had to tell them. They deserved to know. You look at Sehun again and this time he was looking at you too. He knew what you were going to say, he sent you a nod of his head. 

“It appears that the victim has been chasing after Sehun this whole time. I don’t know how genuine her relationship was with any of you.” You say it as bluntly as possible in order to avoid any and all confusion. 

Your eyes look to Jongin first. He was staring directly at Sehun, tears starting to brim his eyes.

You look to Chanyeol next. He too was looking at Sehun. He also seemed distraught but by the way the vein on his temple was pulsing, he was pissed. 

Next you look to Minseok. His eyebrows were raised, but he wasn’t as surprised as Junmyeon who sat next to him.

Yixing was also surprised, but he also seemed confused. You think it’s because he was the least associated with her and so he wasn’t entirely aware of her antics.

Kyungsoo...couldn’t care less. He seemed to be 100% done with all of her bullshit. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae, who sat next to each other, were purely just furious. They both stood up at the same time, and then looked at each other. Jongdae was the first to speak. 

“So you mean to tell me all of this shit happened because she didn’t get to wet his dick?” Jongdae was outraged. 

“Unfortunately that’s how it seems.” You respond coolly.

“And you didn’t say anything Sehun?” Chanyeol spoke up with a bit of a quiet voice. 

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Sehun says. “I thought ignoring her ass would be enough, but I suppose not.” 

“You could’ve just let her hit it once man-“ Jongdae starts but gets cut off.

“This isn’t his fault. She was the obsessive one and we can’t blame Sehun for that. If she wanted to cause trouble she did it on her own terms.” Minseok speaks. 

You look down at the chopsticks you were using to eat, you frown a bit. You felt bad for bringing this up, but it wasn’t going to hurt any less the longer you waited. 

Jongin suddenly gets up from the table and leaves the room. If anything, you felt more sorry for that kid. He was so happy, he was so blissfully unaware... 

“Sehun.” You look at him. “Maybe you and the others should go discuss this in the living room. I’m going to do some more investigating.” He gives you a curt nod in response and stands up. 

He leaves the room and after a few minutes they all follow him out. Your assistant sits still for a moment before he too exits the room to keep an eye on them. 

You stand up and look at the mess around. When you are about to look away something catches your eye.   
One of the wooden chopsticks was snapped in half. 

-Approximately 4:15pm.-

You were looking around the game room for quite a bit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. You had looked around the gaming consoles, the couch, the dart board. You checked the trash too. 

When you had started to search the pool table area that’s when you spotted it.

Sitting on the pool table, was a pool cue. A broken pool cue.

As soon as you hear yelling, you set the pool cue down and go to the living room. 

When you enter, Minseok and Kyungsoo are both trying to hold Chanyeol back. Junmyeon is curled up in the corner of the couch farthest from him. Your assistant was also trying to calm everyone down

“What the hell is going on?” 

“Junmyeon admitted to banging the victim in the guest room last night.” Sehun tells you. You look at the tall guy who was being held back. 

“Chanyeol, the last thing we need is another murder on our hands can you please take a seat.” He turned his attention to you, his face was red with pure anger but it slowly faded away. His body relaxed and Kyungsoo let go of him. 

Minseok still held on. You couldn’t tell if it was because he didn’t trust Chanyeol not to beat up Junmyeon, or he didn’t trust himself not to beat up Junmyeon. 

Eventually, after a few moments, he let him go. 

“Junmyeon, can I ask you something?” He looks up at you with scared eyes. He looked a lot like a rabbit who had just been cornered by a wolf. “What the hell was going through your head?” Did Junmyeon have no morals? What the fuck was up with all of these kids? 

“I know it’s not much of an excuse, but I was very inebriated. She, sorta, drew me out of the room and to hers.” He avoids your gaze now. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” You scold. 

How much more fucked up could this get?


	12. Chapter 12

-Approximately 4:30pm.-

You decide to go back to the game room and peek around a little bit more. You felt like you didn’t get much of an opportunity to check the pool table aside from the pool cue. 

You look around it, and then under. You spot something on the ground. You crouch down and pick it up.

It’s someone’s phone.

You handle it carefully and turn it around. Who’s phone was this? You didn’t want to invade the privacy of one of the suspects without their knowledge, but the curiosity got the better of you. 

When you opened the lock screen, there was a picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun together. 

They must be really good friends, you thought. Suddenly, a pretty hand reaches from behind you and takes the phone gently.

“Mind if I take this?” Comes Baekhyun’s charming voice. A little startled, and a bit guilty, you turn around and rub your neck a bit. 

“Sorry, I was just curious.” He just smiles back at you. 

“It’s Chanyeol’s phone. He’s been looking for it everywhere.” You nod at his words. “I’ll get it back to him don’t worry.” He puts the phone in his pocket and he looks around. “Checking out the game room?” 

“Yeah. Sehun suggested taking a peek here.” You say to him. 

“Sehun suggested it huh?” He taps his chin. “Interesting.” 

“Can I ask you about the broken pool cue?” You point to the pool table. “Did you three not have a very fun game?” 

“Ah. Well, you see, Sehun is a bit of a sore loser.” He leans closer and whispers in your ear. “Don’t tell him I told you that though.” He flashes you a brilliant smile and chuckles a bit. You just smile back. 

“I see. Can I ask you something else?” 

“Go for it.” 

“What was Sehun wearing last night?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow a bit, he was probably a bit confused as to why you would ask something like that. 

“One year for Christmas Chanyeol bought us all matching red sweaters. For the party, Jongdae had suggested we all wear it. You know, to show Chanyeol our appreciation for him and his hard work.” 

“So...” you trail. “He wore red.” Baekhyun nods to confirm your suspicions. 

“Is there a reason you ask?” He tilts his head slightly. The puppy like curiosity was shining brightly in his eyes. Should you answer him?

“Ah well, there’s something related to the victim that involves that. That’s all.” His smile drops ever so slightly, as if suddenly remembering the situation. 

“I see. Did you need help looking anywhere else? I can show you around the house if you’d like me to.” His smile perks back up. 

“If you could, I would very much appreciate that.” 

For the next while, Baekhyun had shown you around his house without any hesitation. He was a charming man who cracked a few jokes to make you giggle. 

One thing kept swarming around in your mind. If Sehun had broken the pool cue, perhaps he was the type to snap easily? You pictured him as a cool guy, you recall he hardly ever got angry unless it was within reason. 

Also, why did Sehun not mention that he too wore red? Something wasn’t quite adding up here. 

Could you really, really trust Sehun Oh?

-Approximately 5:30pm.-

It wouldn’t stop nagging you. That little voice in your head that kept saying something was off. Baekhyun had finished giving you a house tour, he allowed you to look where you felt you needed to, peek in areas that seemed important. 

But something still felt off. The two of you walked back to the living room, you checked the time. About an hour has passed of just looking and looking. Your eyes were a bit strained and your head was whirling around with so many ideas. 

Sehun sat on the couch next to Jongin. It appeared things have calmed down significantly as Junmyeon was quietly talking with Chanyeol. Sehun was comforting Jongin who still seemed to be reeling from all that had happened. 

When they heard your incoming footsteps, they all turned to look at you. It was a bit nerve wrecking the first time it happened today, but you had gotten used to their questioning eyes by now. 

When Sehun looked at you his expression was unreadable. You could tell though, there was something on his mind. 

“Do you have it figured out yet, detective?” Kyungsoo asks you. You take a seat next to your assistant.

“I’m not sure yet.” You respond. You could tell they were all tired of this. Most of them probably didn’t get enough sleep and on top of that they had to deal with such a complicated situation. The wear on their faces was definitely starting to show, and you felt a bit guilty. 

Usually investigations would take weeks, or months even depending on how extravagant the crime was. 

You too were starting to get tired of this. You could feel it, some of them were hiding something. Some of them were purposefully vague enough to seem believable and it irked you. 

You wanted to trust at least one person who could tell you what you needed to know. Without any barriers. 

Someone like Yixing or Kyungsoo seemed to be worthy, but it seemed to you that they didn’t know enough, therefore you couldn’t rely on them as heavily. 

Minseok had even fibbed a bit, you couldn’t blame him though. He was close to both Junmyeon and the victim, and was probably dealing with an inner emotional turmoil. You couldn’t trust him 100%. 

Jongin, his heart was so pure, you felt. Anytime you glanced his way, he would meet your eyes but the look in them would be so irreparably broken. He seemed so fragile that even if you approached him as gently and carefully as you could, he might completely shatter into a million pieces. 

Junmyeon, you knew you couldn’t trust Junmyeon. You don’t think that he had the capabilities or murder though. He was just someone who was...weird. Who’s morals were so confused and lost. Is it because he’s lonely? Perhaps you would trust him in another setting, but with anything involving the victim his judgement is out the window. 

Jongdae seemed to be hiding something. Or at least that’s how it seemed. You couldn’t quite figure that guy out. One minute he was flirty and the next he seemed angry. You couldn’t rely on someone like that. You knew that you would get distracted far too easily. 

Someone like Baekhyun, who had a radiant charm and a handsome smile, seems trustworthy. He was kind enough to you that everything he said and did seemed believable. You couldn’t help but feel that he too was hiding something, and ultimately you decided not to trust him.

Chanyeol was a tough nut to crack. Like Jongin, he appeared fragile, but in a different way. He wasn’t like a rare expensive case in your parent’s home that you were always afraid of knocking over and breaking. He was more like a bomb. One that was already set off and ticking. A bomb so fragile and lethal, that if you cut the wrong wire he would explode. To you, someone dangerous like that needed to be kept at a healthy distance.

Then there was Sehun. Sehun Oh. The person that you had thought you knew over the past few years. Someone who was cold and distant, someone who kept to themselves and was inherently, a magnet for trouble because of it. He never caused trouble on his own, he was just in bad company a lot of the time. You never thought you’d have to suspect him of murder, but here you are. 

With the others, it was a blatant yes or no question. Could you trust them? With Sehun, it wasn’t as black and white. Especially since evidence would pile up against him. The article, what Baekhyun said, and just his overall attitude and demeanor. However, he seemed to be the only one that knew the victim, and wasn’t emotionally involved. 

He just didn’t give a shit. Like he always did. Perhaps, perhaps that is why you decided to ignore what Baekhyun had told you. Earlier on in the investigation, you had chosen to trust Sehun, so you will do so again. 

You stand up after contemplating for a bit, and look at Sehun.

“Sehun.” You call out to him. He looks up at you almost instantly. “Let’s go talk.” You jerk your head a bit to the side to signal that the two of you would leave the area to talk. He simply nods and gives Jongin a pat on the back. 

When Sehun stands up, Jongdae moves to take his place. Sehun gives them both a nod and walks over to you. 

The two of you exit the living room and you guide him back to the game room, where that dumb broken pool cue sat on the table, mocking you. 

“You spent quite a bit of time with Baekhyun, huh?” He says in an almost teasing tone. 

“He was just showing me around the house.” You brush it off. “Can I ask you about this?” You gesture to the pool cue. His eyebrows shoot up.

“When did that happen? Did Baekhyun-“ 

“No, I found it like that.” But suddenly your interest was perked. “What were you going to say about Baekhyun?” Sehun clears his throat.

“I was debating on who I suspected more, Chanyeol or Baekhyun.” He starts off carefully. “They’re both relatively easy to anger.” He looks at the pool cue again. “I was just afraid you might have said something that ticked Baekhyun off.” 

“No, Baekhyun was quite pleasant to be around.” You tell him.

“That’s a relief.” He says. Whether it was sarcastic or not, you couldn't tell.

“But he told me you had broken it last night. He insinuated that you have a temper.” Sehun let out a cold hard laugh at that. 

“And you believed him?” His eyes shifted to you. You saw it for a brief second. The vulnerability in his eyes. He wanted to trust you just as much as you wanted to trust him.

“No. I think he wanted me to though. I don’t think he intended on me knowing you as well as I do.” 

“As well as you do, huh?” He scoffs a bit, but a smirk is playing at his lips.

“I’ve had to deal with you in numerous stressful situations, Sehun, you’re not the type that snaps like that. You don’t let stupid things bother you.” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” His little smirk widens. “Perhaps I misjudged you.” 

“He also said something else too.” You stop him from getting too mushy, though he probably wouldn’t have.

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow.

“You were also wearing red.” The expression on his face doesn’t change. He wasn’t phased at all.

“I was, but I don’t see how that’s entirely relevant.” He states simply.

“Sehun the victim had red fabric under her fingernails, and you hadn’t mentioned it before.” 

“I didn’t say anything because it didn’t matter. You said it so yourself, I’m not that type.” He seemed more smug than upset. You were going to argue but he was right. Would you have suspected him any more if he did say it earlier? “I don’t like to say useless things.” He adds. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” You brush him off.


	13. Chapter 13

-Approximately 6:15pm.-

You sat on the game-room couch and looked at Sehun. 

“Go get Jongdae. I want to talk to him again.” 

“Am I your assistant now?” He jokes, but he walks away to fulfill your request regardless. You weren’t sure if you still suspected Jongdae, but you wanted to talk to him to clear up some things. 

While Chanyeol was still volatile, you didn’t know if you wanted to poke the bear anymore than he already has been. Perhaps Jongdae could help you learn more about the situation Chanyeol was in. 

Sehun came back in moments later with Jongdae right behind him. 

“I’m flattered you want to talk to me again, detective, but also a little hurt considering that means you still suspect me.” Jongdae made himself comfortable in the armchair facing the couch you sat on. 

Before Sehun could leave, you patted the couch beside you. “Sehun. Stay here.” Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up and a playful smile spreads across his features. Sehun just stands there, rigid for a second. 

“Sehun.” You repeat. It seemingly breaks him out of whatever trance he was in. He comes and sits on the couch, keeping a bit of distance between the two of you still. Jongdae looks between the two of you, the smile not leaving his features.

“Is this some sort of good cop bad cop deal?” He jests. Sehun and you just glance at each other. With the lack of reaction he continues. “Who is who then? I wouldn't mind a little bit of action with the bad cop.” He sends a wink at you, but it was Sehun who was blushing. 

Sehun was blushing? You took a double take to make sure you were seeing right.

“Sehun is here because I trust him to see through your bullshit.” You say a bit harshly. That seems to snap Jongdae out of whatever flirty gaze he was sending your way. 

“Ah, so you’re the bad cop then.” He leans back in the armchair and relaxes. “Fire away~”

“You seem to get angrily easily.” You say. “That goes for Chanyeol and Baekhyun too. Do you think perhaps one of them might’ve snapped last night?” The sparkle in Jongdae’s eyes dimmed a bit as his gaze turned darker. 

“You want me to rat on my friends?” He says, sounding accusatory. You take a deep breath. 

“Listen. I know the three of you must be close, but this is a murder, Jongdae, we can’t just pretend like you’re covering for a friend who cheated on a test or something.” You sit up a bit straighter. Jongdae’s gaze flickers to Sehun.

“Why haven’t you asked Sehun?” He asks.

“What makes you think I haven’t?” You ask him back. 

“You wouldn’t be talking to me if you have.” Comes his smooth rebuttal.   
“Right now I’m asking you, Jongdae, what I’ve talked to Sehun about is confidential.” 

“It’s not very fair of you to play favorites, is it, detective? Just because you’ve known him longer or something means you feel like you can trust him, huh?” Jongdae leans forward in his seat, he keeps eye contact with you and doesn’t break it.

“I’m not suspecting him of course, but the rest of us can see that you’re favoring him. For someone who’s supposed to be unbiased, don’t you think you’re being a little bit so?” He tilts his head. 

Kim Jongdae was not going to play easy. Sehun clears his throat. 

“I hate to be a dick but right now you’re giving her a reason to not trust you, Jongdae.” Sehun speaks coolly. “All of us have been dancing around the topic of who could it be, but time’s running out and we need to figure this out.” 

Jongdae’s cat-like eyes flicker to Sehun. “I want to hear who you suspect, Sehun. Then maybe I’ll tell.” You look between the two of them. Sehun’s composure falters ever so slightly from the intense eye contact. 

“Baekhyun.” He says a bit shakily. How could Jongdae make Sehun’s guard crumble so easily? There’s so many mysteries to Sehun Oh that you still have yet to unfold it seems.

“Well I suspect Chanyeol.” Jongdae’s gaze turns back to you. “Satisfied, detective?” You frown a bit. 

“Of course I’m not happy to have you turn against your friends like this. But unfortunately the law doesn’t make much exceptions when it comes to things like this.” 

“I’ll be frank with you for one second, detective. It’s humiliating to have to sit here and be questioned by one of my friends, let alone having to suspect one of them for murder.” Jongdae stands up. “Am I free to go?” He says to you patronizingly. 

“I’m not finished with you yet Jongdae, please sit back down.” You say to him as calmly as you could manage. He was beginning to irritate you, his words were crawling up and down your skin. Of course you never want to pit friends against each other, but this was your job. This is what had to be done in order to secure justice. 

“You want to know why huh?” He says before you can bother asking. “Chanyeol’s resentment towards that bitch has been building up for years. You don’t think one day he would finally snap?” You sit in silence. He doesn’t sit back down.

“Hell, even I was sick of her. I could’ve strangled her myself. It was only a matter of time before she got herself fucking killed. She played her stupid game with the wrong people and this is where it got her.” You could practically see the steam coming from out of his ears. He was beyond pissed. “At this point, as much as I suspect Chanyeol, I think any one of us could’ve done it.” With that said, he leaves the room on his own accord. The thunderstorm that had been brewing over his head followed him out.

-Approximately 6:45pm.-

With Jongdae gone, the two of you just sit in silence. You were a bit taken back by how aggressive he had been, so you needed a few moments to let everything set in.

“Do you want me to get someone else?” Sehun speaks up, his voice cracks ever so slightly. He too was a bit shocked at the outburst. You take a deep breath.

“Can you bring in Baekhyun for me?” He nods. He then stands up and leaves the room. 

You’re left in your thoughts for a moment. You suspected Chanyeol a lot more now. If Jongdae, one of his close friends suspected him, maybe that meant he was a viable suspect. You had wanted to question him next but, something about Baekhyun was really unsettling to you.

Sehun came back in, with Baekhyun in tow. The shorter, yet older, man sent a wave and a smile your way. You give him a small smile back. You turn your attention to Sehun.

“You can leave if you want, Sehun.” You say to him.

“I’ll stay.” He says and takes the same spot on the couch. Baekhyun’s smile falters a little bit but he takes a seat on the armchair regardless. 

“What’s up, detective?” He resumes his friendly demeanor. 

“I’m curious about something.” You say a bit hesitant. Baekhyun innocently tilts his head in curiosity. “Who really broke the pool cue?” Baekhyun’s eyes flicker to Sehun.

“Do you not believe me?” He asks you, his brows furrow in an almost comically adorable way. This man had the puppy look nailed, and it worried you. “I told you Sehun broke it.” 

Sehun scoffs. 

“Why would you tell her such a blatant lie?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun had only shifted his gaze away from yours ever so slightly to look at Sehun. Just as quickly as he looked away, however, he looked straight back at you. “Lying really isn’t my style.” He gives you a bit of a smile.

What was Baekhyun trying to do exactly? Sehun let’s out a cold laugh, similar to the one from earlier. 

“Baekhyun are you trying to appeal to the detective with your puppy eyes?” Sehun asks in disbelief. You break eye contact with Baekhyun to look at Sehun. Sehun looks at you too.

“Is that what he was doing the whole time he was giving you a tour? Looking at you like that?” Sehun almost sounded offended. 

“Why do you ask?” It was your turn to tilt your head in curiosity.

“You’re seriously not going to fall for that are you?” Sehun had such an incredulous look on his face. You were a bit surprised at his reaction. You glance at Baekhyun, who was still sitting there as innocently as ever, and then back to Sehun. 

“Detective. He’s gay. Even if you fell for him you wouldn’t have the slightest chance.” Sehun states clearly. Taken aback, you look at Baekhyun once again.

Baekhyun was now glaring at Sehun. 

“Says you.” Baekhyun scoffs. 

“I’m Bi. There’s a difference.” Sehun brushes it off. “Anyways, my sexuality isn’t important. The reason I suspect Baekhyun is because he’s head over heels in love with Chanyeol.” 

There was a lot of information coming in at once, your brain was struggling to catch up.

“And you’re head over heels for Jongdae, so what? That has nothing to do with this.” Baekhyun retorts. 

“Does too. You were the most pissed off after that stupid dating announcement. You had that stupid angry look on your face. You wouldn’t stop shooting daggers at her.” Sehun says. The tension in the air was there, but why did this feel more like two five year olds bickering over toys? 

“Doesn’t mean I killed her.” Baekhyun says back, 

“Well if you didn’t kill her you’re probably covering Chanyeol’s ass!” Sehun accuses. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“You’re out of your mind Sehun. Neither of us killed her. Sure I lied to the detective but so did you.” Baekhyun points his finger at him. “If you suspect me of killing her, I suspect you.” You keep looking between the two of them. 

Sehun had said he suspected Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was so insistent on it being Sehun. When your gaze lingered on Sehun, he seemed upset. Genuinely upset. You hadn’t seen him angry like this before. 

“I can’t believe you’re accusing me of killing her.” Sehun’s jaw tightens. 

“I can’t believe you’re accusing me!” Baekhyun was just as upset it seems, and you had to break this up.

“Alright. Why don’t we just end this interview here. We’re not going to get anywhere with you two pointing fingers at each other like this.” You stand up and walk to Baekhyun and tap him on the shoulder. 

Baekhyun looks up at you with those same puppy eyes. His anger dissipates slightly and he nods obediently. 

“Why don’t you two go back to the others so I can think for a minute, ok?” You give him a small smile. Baekhyun nods again and stands up. He leaves first.

“I can’t believe you’d fall for those fake ass puppy eyes.” Sehun stands up too and glares at you. 

“I didn’t fall for anyone’s fake ass puppy eyes. I just need to think, ok?” You clarify. Sehun huffs. 

“Fine.”


	14. Chapter 14

-Approximately 7:20pm.-

You come out to the living room after having a moment to think. As per usual, once the group hears you, all of their attention is on you. You walk forward without looking at any of them and gently tap Chanyeol on the shoulder.

“Let’s talk.” You say softly. He was the ticking time bomb you were most afraid of. He turns his head to you and looks up with wide eyes. You look away from him for a brief moment to Baekhyun, who was staring at you intensely, and then Sehun, who seemed curious. 

Chanyeol stands up, towering over you easily, and follows you to the exit.

“Do you want me to join?” Asks Sehun before you leave the room.

“No.” You answer simply as the two of you head back into the game-room.

You take a seat on the couch and Chanyeol, the armchair.

“I understand that none of you want to rat out your friends but this i-“ 

“Baekhyun and I argued last night during the black out.” He interrupts you. You look at him, a bit surprised. It seemed as though he might’ve been holding this in for a while, waiting for the right opportunity to finally spill.

“Right when Sehun left to go to the bathroom, he confessed to me. But I don’t really swing that way, and, honestly I was still in love. I’m an idiot right? Still in love with the woman who ruined anything I had.” His eyes were glazing over a bit. “I got upset with him, and I told him now wasn’t the right time for any of this.

Then he asked me if there would ever be a right time. I said no. He grabbed a pool cue and snapped it in half right there. I tried to calm him down a bit after that, it seemed to have worked. He still wanted to go talk to her though. He said he was gonna ask her to leave and then figure out the power situation. After that I just, ran. To the closest closed room and cried.” A lone tear fell to his cheek and he sniffled. 

You didn’t have any tissues on you as you had given them to Jongin, so there wasn’t much you could offer to him. You stood up, walked over, and gave him a small pat on the back.

“Chanyeol, can I see your phone?” You ask him gently. He quickly fumbles through his pockets and pulls out a Samsung phone. It was completely different from the phone that Baekhyun had pulled from your fingers. 

He handed it to you without hesitation and you simply just looked at the lock screen to confirm any other suspicions. The wallpaper was a picture of Chanyeol and the victim. In that moment, simultaneously, both your heart broke and your patience. 

Baekhyun. Was testing you. But you felt as though you needed one last little bit to confirm everything. More than that, you had to get these boys out of here so that they could finally heal from their wounds properly. 

You hand back the phone. “Chanyeol.” You say softly. “You’re good to go. Get Junmyeon for me though, will you?” He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and nods. He stands up quickly and apologizes to you quietly before exiting.

-Approximately 7:50pm.-

Junmyeon walks in, you were jotting down a few things when he did. He takes a seat on the same armchair and sits there respectfully until you’re finished.

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asks with a little voice. You decided that now, you were going to get answers, and you weren’t going to dance around the little bush with this scared rabbit.

“Baekhyun came up to the victim’s room not too soon after the lights went out. You saw him didn’t you?” You ask in a serious tone. The question catches him by surprise and he looks away from your gaze. 

“We were finished.” He starts carefully. “We were both putting our pants back on when he came in. He didn’t even knock. I mean it is his house so he really wouldn’t have to...” he trails a bit, but then shakes his head to get himself back on track. “He seemed angry before, but when our eyes met something in them flared out of control. 

He told me to leave. Quickly. I left the room through the connected bathroom, closed the door, and listened in.” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. He looks at you with his trembling eyes. “I heard it all. He said that originally, he was going to ask her to leave, but that she had pushed a line she should’ve never pushed by sleeping with me. 

She tried to defend herself. But her excuses were well, they were terrible. I heard some rustling. Then I heard muffled screaming.” He looks at his hands. You know that, regardless of how much you resent someone, regardless of how little it may seem. He still heard someone get killed. That changes a person. 

“I quickly left for the other room, making as little sound as I could. I didn’t want him to come for me next.” Junmyeon seemed so troubled. “He never did. I think after that he just left to go do something else. I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night.” With that being said, when he looked at you again. You could see the sleepless look on his face. 

You thought Junmyeon was probably the scummiest of them all, hiding these things from his friends. After what he had witnessed, his actions made a bit more sense. He didn’t want Baekhyun to find out more. He didn’t want Baekhyun to get angry again and come after him.

He was absolutely and utterly terrified of Baekhyun. 

But it also made you wonder, why didn’t Baekhyun push Junmyeon any more? Perhaps he still cared for his friend?

“Thank you for your time, Junmyeon. I recommend you take a second to cool down.” You give him a small smile and stand up. “I’m going back to the living room.” He shakes his head and stands up. 

“He probably knows I told you, I don’t want to be alone.” He holds onto your sleeve ever so slightly, just like a child. You were a bit taken back but you let him follow you to the living room anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

-Approximately 8:20pm.-

You enter the living room, Junmyeon at your side. You look at Baekhyun straight away.

“I think you know what I know.” Is all you say to him. His anxious expression turns to one more dark.

“Can you blame me?” He asks. His offensive attitude took you a bit by surprise. He didn’t seem to be ashamed at all. “Chanyeol suffered years of a toxic and borderline abusive relationship with that whore. Last night was the final straw.” 

“You did it?” Jongdae speaks up, a little surprised at this, 

“Of course he did it, Baekhyun’s been in love with Chanyeol for a few years now.” Sehun says matter-of-factly. 

“Just because I was in love with him doesn’t mean I was the only one who thought about it.” Baekhyun scoffs. 

While the three were bickering, you take a moment to absorb the reactions of the rest. 

Chanyeol was distraught, rightly so, his eyes were still a bit red and puffy from before.

Junmyeon still stood by your side, as you figured he probably felt safer there.

Minseok had a dark expression. One that you weren’t quite able to read. Was he upset at Baekhyun? Was he upset at his cousin? 

Kyungsoo was watching them all with furrowed brows. He was analyzing everyone just as you were.

Yixing’s eyebrows could’ve flown off his face with how far they were raised up. He kept looking from Chanyeol to Baekhyun, in complete disbelief. 

Jongin, the one you were most worried about, the one who you were afraid would shatter into a million little bits. Did just that. You saw the sobs start to wrack his chests, he tried to hide it but the sounds of his sniffles interrupted the other three from their ramblings. 

Jongdae was first to come to the poor kid. He pulled him into a hug and cradled him almost like a baby.

Jongin, despite the tears in his eyes, he looked at you, and through broken sobs he managed to choke out:

“Just let it end here. Please.”


	16. Chapter 16: THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to let him go.

9:00pm.

To pass the time everyone mostly talked quietly to themselves. You were busy writing the report.

Then, the doorbell went off. Baekhyun stood up and went to answer the door, and you got up and followed him. Behind the door, stood Mrs. Oh and the chief of police. 

“Hello, detective.” She greets you with her usual coy smile. “I trust that you have everything figured out?” You look at Baekhyun, but he doesn’t look back at you. He opens the door more to let the two individuals come inside.

“Why don’t we go to the living room and talk, Mrs. Oh?” You smile and she nods. Baekhyun leads the way to the living room and the three of you follow. It made you think of the first time you set foot in the mansion this morning. 

Everyone in the living room turns their attention to the four of you who are standing. They stand up now respectively. Mrs. Oh takes a seat and everyone adjusts their seating accordingly. You, along with your assistant, remain standing.

“So what’s the report detective?” The chief asks. His gaze was cold and focused entirely on your person. You look around the room at everyone. They were staring straight back at you. 

The only person avoiding your gaze, was of course, the killer. You had been pondering what Jongin had said. 

The lives of these boys had been utterly turned upside down and completely fucked over because of one person. Now, they had a chance to heal a bit. You knew that if you were to arrest the criminal, these boys would have to go through another hard month or two, or even more, of people breathing down their backs. 

“I’m afraid, Mrs. Oh. That I was not able to find the killer.” You look down in shame. You were prepared for the backlash. You couldn’t face any of them right now as your eyes were glued to the floor. You felt all of their intense gazes though.

“Very well. Then this will be an easy clean up.” You hear her say. Your head shoots up and you look at her, surprised. “It would be much more difficult to cover up if someone was arrested, don’t you think?” She gives you a sickeningly sweet smile. 

You blink rapidly. What the hell?

“I-I suppose.”

“Let me talk to you for a minute, darling.” She stands up and pulls you out of the living room into a more secluded area. “I appreciate you covering for my son. You really do your job well.” She reaches into her purse and pulls out a massive wad of cash. “This is on top of your hourly payment.” 

You stand there, frozen. Not only was she happy there wasn’t a murderer. She was paying you extra? On top of that, she suspected her own son of murder?? 

You felt sick. You felt completely and utterly sick to your stomach. Not because you had made the wrong choice, no, you felt sick because Mrs. Oh didn’t care about what happened. She had suspected that her son was the killer, and hired you to “solve” the case. But in actuality, she had hired you for another cover up job. You had to leave her standing, you went to one of the bathrooms and emptied your stomach.

The rest of the night had gone disturbingly smoothly. The police didn’t question anyone, instead everyone was allowed to go home. A coroner was finally permitted to take the body. The house was mostly cleaned out except for you and Baekhyun. 

“Why did you do it?” He turns his body to face you. You look at him curiously. “I was mentally preparing for you to turn me in. I lied to you, I consistently tried to cover up my tracks. Why?” His eyes were piercing into yours.

“I didn’t do it for you, if that’s what you’re asking. I did it for them.” You answer a bit stiffly. He scoffs.

“Oh how noble of you.” He says sarcastically. 

“Take this opportunity to help your friends heal. I hope to all the heavens that I never have to deal with any of you ever again.” You say with one last breath and walk out. 

*********

Anytime Mrs. Oh had called you from then on, you denied her requests. You didn’t want to deal with any of that anymore. You still continuously thought of those 12 hours in that god awful mansion. You wondered how they were all doing. Any genuine curiosity was shut down almost immediately. 

You still questioned your decision. You figured you would always question your decision. You think that even if you had chosen to arrest him, you would still question it. 

In the end, you don’t think there was ever a right answer.


	17. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet epilogue.

You were sitting at your desk when someone knocked on the door to your office. Without looking up you called for them to come in. 

You figured it was your current client, as you were working on the case and they had said they would be coming in today.

When you looked up however, you were surprised. Sitting in front of you was Jongdae Kim.

“Hey detective.” He gave you a lazy smirk. He set a small bouquet of flowers on your desk and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

“Can I help you with something?” You ask, trying to maintain your professional stature. 

“Join me for dinner tonight.” He says without stuttering. You blink rapidly in shock. 

“H-huh?” 

“Sorry, join us for dinner.” He sighs. “Of course I would love to be alone with you, but some of the boys are gathering tonight. Sehun misses you, and I think you should join us.” You continue to stare at him without saying anything. What in the hell..? 

“Or don’t. Whatever. The address is on the card for the flowers. Hopefully we’ll see you then, sweet cheeks.” He stands up and sends a wink in your direction. Then he leaves just as quickly as he had come in.

You couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. 

Would dinner with them really be that bad?


End file.
